


Sausage PG-13?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [86]
Category: Sausage Party (2016)
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Rated Mature for lots of mentions of sexual acts, Reference to a fanfic, Self-Insert, So awful the self-aware narrator gave up, The author is the narrator, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: How about no.





	Sausage PG-13?

**Author's Note:**

> The Citadel Of Lost Children was an amazing fanfic. As said later in the fic, it does end in a giant orgy scene before half the main cast and most background characters die. Still, it was great up to that point.
> 
> TW- the whole fic tbh.

So you’ve done it. You defeated the evil manager of the supermarket in true Animal Farm style, you’ve got your soulmate sitting beside you on a hill and everyone is at peace. Even the lavash and the bagel have stopped fighting. 

Everything is great.

So what do you do now?

How ‘bout an ORGYYYYYYYY-

How ‘bout no.

Instead of an orgy, the foods of the supermarket decided to get together and create a new song to sing every morning instead of the one welcoming The Great Beyond Of Lies. It would be even grander and more brilliant than the first, with dancing, acrobatics, fireworks, and the finest beats since Darude Sandstorm. 

But before that, it was time for a party. This party would _not_ be an orgy, but rather a celebration not unlike the one which occurred the day after Fire Lord Zuko’s coronation in Avatar: The Last Airbender (in the comics, but they’re technically canon so...). 

And that meant that it was time for our main cast- Frank, Brenda, Sammy, Kareem, Barry, Teresa and whoever else was in the main cast- to fly around in a hot air balloon made from a plastic bag and one of the food storage boxes scattered about the many aisles of the store whilst Frank and Brenda made out, Barry gagged (he was still a little salty over not finding his own soulmate yet) and the two feuding pastries (?) finally realised the underlying sexual tension in their fights and immediately joined Frank and Brenda. Teresa, not wanting to feel left out, engaged in a polyamorous relationship with Frank and Brenda so she could have her own true love as well-

Hold on! This is an orgy again, isn’t it?! Just on a smaller scale? 

Damn. Let’s try that again.

So Frank and Brenda were sitting on a hill, watching the store-bought fireworks destroy half the roof, smiling to each other as their love was restored and everyone throughout the supermarket felt it...

Love is now here, right?

THAT IS ANOTHER ORGY.

How, you may ask?

It’s a long story. By that, I mean that it’s a Rick and Morty fanfiction which ended in a giant interdimensional orgy. The moral of the story was ‘love is now here’. 

HOLD ON! Wait! This is supposed to be PG 13 goddammit!

Augh! And now God has been insulted? Please forgive me Father, for I have sinned.

Okay, I give up. Fuck it. This is a Sausage Party fanfiction. There’s no way to make it SFW.

Peace~

And so the author leapt out of the MenaPartay plane which was never a good idea yet has still appeared in three oneshots so far and landed in a pile of Kyle Broflovskis and cute blond angels with blue eyes...

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t succeed in achieving the prompt, so I made fun of my own failure.
> 
> I shipped Lavash and Bagel from the start, so I was happy when they got together (?)
> 
> Prompt- Sausage Party but it's not sexual.
> 
> Original Number- 238.


End file.
